


It's Okay, I Couldn't Sleep Anyway

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: 100 Ways to say I love You - Drabbles [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asthma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has troubles sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay, I Couldn't Sleep Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> Written in answer to[this Ask Prompt "Drabble game #3 100 ways to say _I love you_ "](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144971802386/drabble-game-3) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "16) Stucky" : 16 is “ It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway. ”  
> I don't own the MCU, I'm not rich enough.  
> Enjoy!

Steve woke up, coughing uncontrollably. Asthma fits in the middle of the night were terrifying. With a trembling hand, Steve reached for his medication, his breathing still erratic. He hoped with all his heart that the crisis would subside soon.

Suddenly, Bucky sat down on his bed without a word, hugging Steve.

“I’ve awoken you… sorry…”

“It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Thoughts of the war unsaid between them. 

Now, Steve does not cough anymore. Still, he wakes up some nights, clenching his throat. Lost in a foreign New York, he would give anything to have Bucky soothe him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! Feed the poor Steve some kudos/comments to comfort him ;)


End file.
